Yachiru and the Chocolate Factory
by m4gg0t
Summary: What happens when Yachiru finds out about Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory! Warning MAY MAKE YOU GO INSANE!


:D!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Willy Wonka but I own this story and it's funny :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ken-chan!!!" Yachiru screamed.

"What?!" Kenpachi screamed back.

"Ken-chan can we go to the real world and see Big Booby tomorrow?"

"No, we have work to do tomorrow."

"But Ken-chan!" Yachiru started to cry, "I wanna!"

"Fine, just stop crying," Kenpachi sighed.

"YAAAAAAY!!" Yachiru jumped up and down on her bed.

"Yea yea just go to sleep," Kenpachi yawned.

Yachiru layed down on her bed, "Okay. Goodnight Ken-chan."

"Goodnight Yachiru."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

"Big Booby!!" Yachiru hugged Orihime.

"Hey Yachiru. What are you doing here?" Orihime asked.

"She insisted on it last night." Kenpachi sighed.

"Please come in." Orihime gestured her guests into her home.

Yachiru and Kenpachi came in and sat down on the couch infront of Orihime's TV. Just as all three sat down a commercial came on. "Any kind of sweet you can imagine and then some! Willy Wonka's long line of candies will quench your sweet tooth..."

Yachiru's eye's got wide. Kenpachi put his head in his hand.

"Oh...no," Kenpachi sighed.

A picture of Willy Wonka's factory came up on the screen. Yachiru ran to the TV and pointed at the factory.

"Ken-chan I wanna go there!!" Yachiru looked at Kenpachi with hopeful eyes.

"Yachiru..." Kenpachi shook his head.

"Ken...chan...PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!?" Yachiru begged.

Kenpachi sighed, "Okay Yachiru."

"YAAAAAAAY!" Yachiru jumped up and down and hugged Kenpachi.

Yachiru and Kenpachi said goodbye to Orihime, Yachiru a bit happier than Kenpachi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ken-chan there it is!" Yachiru pointed at the factory.

They walked up to the gates surrounding the factory and shook them. Locked. Kenpachi kicked open the gates and walked up to the door. Locked also. Kenpachi kicked those open as weel and walked in. They are met by a...wierd...unusual...man...

"Whatcha doin?" The man asked curiously.

"Coming in." Kenpachi replied blunty.

They walked pat the guy to the first door they saw. Kenpachi kicked it in as well. A large room was shown with a green grassy field and a huge chocolate river and waterfall. Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's back and jumped straight into the chocolate river.

"This was a big mistake," Kenpachi sighed and walked off.

He looked at the man and sighed again, "You deal with her. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ummmmm...sir..." The man started to protest but Kenpachi was already gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

"I'm back!" Kenpachi said

"GET YOUR KID!!" The man screamed.

"Yea yea yea," Kenpachi mumbled.

Kenpachi walked into the big room where he left Yachiru. The river was half empty and all of the grass except some patches were gone. Then he spotted Yachiru. She was running in circles, covered in chocolate, with a big grin on her face. She spotted Kenpachi and continued to run in circles.

"**Ken-chan-there-was-this-river-and-I-jumped-into-it-and-it-was-chocolate-and-I-drank-it-and-it-was-yummy-and-I-ate-the-grass-and-I-got-thirst-so-I-drank-more-chocolate-and-I-ate-more-grass-and-it-was-really-yummy-and-and-and-and...SWEEEEEEEETS!!!!!!**"

BANG!! Kenpachi closed the door "See ya next week."

"DON'T LEAVE HER HERE!!" The man begged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Week

"Your kid needs help..." The man said shakily.

"She done yet?" Kenpachi asked.

No answer. Kenpachi walked into the same room. The river no longer existed. Neither did the grass. Yachiru was laying on the ground with bloodshot eyes...twitching. Kenpachi picked her up and carried her out of the room and back to Soul Society.

"What happened??" Yamamoto asked dumbfounded.

Kenpachi smiled, "She wanted to see Orihime."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This came to me on inpulse. I wrote it in about twenty minutes and I LOVE it. Please let me know what you think. This is the first story I actually thought about writing and went through with it. Maybe it's a start!


End file.
